1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel viscosity conditioners and also to compositions utilizing such a viscosity conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of viscosity builders are commonly known which are natural, semi-synthetic (carboxymethyl cellulose and the like) or synthetic in character. Also, there are many known reaction products obtained by reaction of polyoxyethylene glycol derivatives with aliphatic acid esters or epoxides.
Furthermore, so-called urethane-type viscosity builders which are derived by reacting an isocyanate compound with a polyol compound are well known. For instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-25840 discloses a highly viscous emulsion type surfactant resulting from reaction of a polyether polyol and a diisocyanate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-213074 discloses a urethane type aqueous viscosity builder prepared by reacting a polyether polyol and a diisocyanate. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-55292, a latex is disclosed which contains an aqueous viscosity builder induced from reaction of a polyether polyol and a polyisocyanate.
However, viscosity builders for use in emulsion paints in particular should in most cases exert, in addition to adequate viscosity buildup, sufficient fluidity and uniform spreadability and excellent viscosity modification performance of under both low and high shear conditions.